Break Back Mountain
TBA Plot In the loser cabin, Dakota, Geoff, Sam and Scott sit around and discuss the last challenge. Dakota thanks them for saving her from elimination and Geoff says it was no problem. Dakota jokingly asks Sam if he now believes what she said about Scarlett, to which he replies yes. She tells the three that they need to try their hardest to get rid of Scarlett so that she can’t hurt the anyone else, but Scott says that keeping her in the game is a great if they can use it to get rid of Jasmine. Sam shuts this down immediately and says that he’s not letting Scarlett stay in the game any longer, especially with her coming after Dakota. Scott tells him to ease up and then asks the three where Jasmine even is. Geoff said that Jasmine went to the Spa Hotel to “talk” to Scarlett. At the Spa Hotel, Jasmine beats her hand on the door. She yells up at Scarlett to stop being a coward and open the door. Jasmine waits but there is no response. She grunts in frustration, kicks the door and then walks away from the hotel. After she reaches a certain point, she hears the door open and Scarlett chuckles. She yells that it’s not her being a coward, it’s Jasmine. Furious, Jasmine runs back to the hotel and says that Scarlett is going to be stepped on. Scarlett doesn’t close the door and Jasmine picks her up by her sweater. She asks Scarlett to give her one good reason why she shouldn’t beat her. Sadly, I have to interrupt this fight and call everyone to meet at the base of Pahkitew Mountain. Once the final six are at the base of the mountain, I reveal that this challenge will be a mash up of the China challenge from the third season and the mountain challenge from the fifth season. Scarlett says that this challenge will be easy for everyone, except Jasmine considering she went home in this challenge (BRUTAL!) Jasmine and the others glare at Scarlett, while she laughs to herself. I continue and say that each of them will be assigned one mode of “transportation” that they MUST use and bring with them to the finish line. NO TRADES! Each contestant picks a card out of the bag to see what they are assigned: Dakota is assigned a tricycle, Geoff is assigned a skateboard, Jasmine is assigned wooden sandals, Sam is assigned a pogostick, Scarlett is assigned a rickshaw and Scott is assigned a bicycle. Everyone seems content with their drafts (gross) except for Jasmine. In the confessional, Jasmine says that she’s frustrated that she has to wear tiny wooden sandals and climb up a mountain with them. She adds that she became even more frustrated when she noticed that Scarlett wasn’t upset even though she had the hardest item of them all. Before they begin, I reveal that this will be an AUTOMATIC elimination. So, whoever comes in last is OUT. No votes, nothing. Just OUT. I press the air horn and the contestants are off (except Scarlett, LOL. She’s struggling.) Geoff and Scott take a huge lead over the others, while Dakota and Sam race alongside each other. Dakota comments on the fact that Scarlett is struggling with her rickshaw and tells Sam that she’ll be the happiest person on the planet. Sam chuckles and says that he already is the happiest person on the planet, because he’s with her. The two blush and continue to race. (‪#‎BARF‬) Back at the base of the mountain, Scarlett yells in frustration and angrily kicks the rickshaw, hurting her foot in the process. In the confessional, she says that after all her hard work and plans she might get cut this close to the finale. She begins to tear up, but slaps herself in order to stop before she actually cries. In real time, Scarlett attempts to figure out how to get herself to the top of the mountain in time before she is eliminated. Topher comes over and talks to her, asking her if she needs any help with the challenge or sabotage. She says that she just wants to make sure that she’ll make it through this challenge before she thinks about someone else. Topher smirks and tells her to follow him. Jasmine struggles with climbing up the mountain. She tiptoes slowly and says that she hopes that whoever wins will take her to the Spa Hotel so she can get a foot rub. As she is climbing, she hears a low, growling voice. Behind her, she sees a crocodile eying her. She doesn’t make any sudden movements, but instead tries to calm the beast. Without any luck, the crocodile snaps and begins biting at her feet. She screams and runs off with the crocodile right on her tail. (LOL! Never seen a croc before, Jasmine?) Geoff and Scott, still in the lead, race alongside each other. Scott asks Geoff how he stays so cool throughout the entire game with the party boy replying that he just thinks that after all of it is over, he can say that he went on a wild adventure and made some friends doing so. In the confessional, Scott says that Geoff is right and that the only way to be sane in this game is to treat it for what it is: a game. He says that this outlook will help him concentrate on the game itself and not focus on Courtney not being there with him. Geoff says that the two of them should stick together for the rest of the game, as Scott is the only one he feels is chill about the game and not stressing over the money. After some time, the two finally reach the top of the mountain together, but to their surprise Scarlett is already there! (WOAH! I didn’t even notice her.) Scott angrily asks her how she got there before them and she tells him that she has her ways (Sneaky…) While Dakota and Sam continue to race up the mountain, one of Dakota’s wheels get stuck within a crack. Both Sam and Dakota try to pull it out, but to no avail. She tells him to go on and that she’ll figure it out, but that they have a bigger chance of staying if he continues on. Sam, though hesitant, complies and gives her a quick kiss before he continues. Later, Sam arrives and sees that Geoff, Scarlett and Scott have already arrived. He becomes worried for Dakota as it’s now either her or Jasmine. He attempts to go back for her, but I stop him. Once you cross the finish line there’s NO going back. Sam goes up to Scarlett and says that if she put Topher up to something, then he’ll make it his personal mission to get rid of her. Scarlett laughs and says that his threat was “cute” but that she didn’t make Topher do anything for her. Sam glares at her and sits away from the other three. After a while, everyone perks up when they hear someone arriving. At first, they see Jasmine shuffling up the mountain in her wooden sandals and Sam begins to panic as there is still no sign of Dakota. (LOL! If only you could see what he looks like in person.) However, Dakota comes up from behind and begins to catch up to the Aussie. Jasmine, now panicking, begins to run (you can literally see the pain in her face), but Dakota begins to go faster. It’s neck-and-neck and everyone is on the edge of their seats (except Scarlett who couldn’t care less). In one final jump, Jasmine crosses the finish line second before Dakota can. Much to Sam’s dismay, his girlfriend is now OUT of the competition. Everyone gathers at the Slingshot of Shame to see Dakota be thrown to Loserville. She calls everyone (except Scarlett) in for a group hug and she wishes them well in the competition. She grabs Sam’s hand and tells him that she loves him and the two share a big kiss (NASTY!) Sam tells her that he loves her too and he’ll do his best to win for her. Jasmine adds on by saying that she can count on them to send Scarlett packing next. Dakota thanks them all and then faces Scarlett. She says that she detests everything that Scarlett is and hopes that she gets what’s coming to her. Dakota then proudly walks over to the Slingshot, says one last goodbye and is flung into the sky. Trivia *With Dakota's elimination, it's the first time the entire season that there are more males than females in the competition. Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes